Room With No View
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Veronica and Dick were locked in a closet? Spoilers through 2.06.


Title: Room With No View

Spoilers: 2.06 to be safe.

Summary: My muse, forcedmovement, requested a fic with Veronica and Dick locked in a closet. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Italics are VMVO.

_

* * *

__This is not happening. _

Veronica stared at the door before her in dismay, biting her lower lip.

"Please tell me you can pick that somehow and get us out of here." The boy standing next to her said. Giving him a dirty look, she inspected the doorknob, and it was as she feared.

"In order for me to pick the lock, genius, there would have to be a lock on this side of the door." Veronica snarked. "People generally don't have a need to lock themselves in closets."

"So, what, we're stuck in here?" He asked, thumping the door with his hand.

"Looks that way." Veronica answered, looking around the closet for something she could use to break the handle off of the door.

"Great." Dick sighed, watching as she searched the shelves of the closet in the dim light from the bulb in the ceiling. "Just great."

"Dick..." Veronica drawled as she glanced up at him, pasting a clearly fake smile on her face and putting a perky tone in her voice. "Don't be upset, pookie. It'll ruin my fantasy."

"That's not funny." He snapped.

"You know, it's really not." She agreed. "Nauseating, actually."

"Are you done insulting me?" Dick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you done just standing there?" She shot back. "Help me find something to open the door with and I can end this nightmare right now." Dick reluctantly began searched the shelves with her.

_You know, when Cassidy asked me to help him find out who his step-mother was sleeping with, I had no idea it would end with me and Dick locked in the janitor's closet in the main hallway of Neptune High. And here I thought I was done being Fate's bitch. _

"You know, if you hadn't gone all covert ops or whatever, we wouldn't be stuck in here." Dick said, breaking the silence.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Veronica replied, sounding incredulous.

"If the gumshoe fits." He answered, receiving a glare in reply.

_The next time Cassidy tells me there's something I should know, I'm just going to clamp my hands on my ears and hum a jaunty tune. _

Veronica bit her lip in frustration, her eyes anxiously searching the small closet's shelves for something that would bring about their freedom.

_Damn. Why did I leave my bag in the car? A cell phone would be so awesome right about now. Or a stroke. Whatever gets me out of this. I'm not picky. _

"This is pointless." Dick snapped, gesturing to the cleaning bottles and toilet paper on the shelves around them. "There's nothing here." He sighed, leaning against the shelf beside him. He slowly slid to the floor, resting his elbows on his knees. She gave the door a helpless kick before eventually sitting down too. They were quiet for a moment, and then Dick asked the question going through her mind. "How long do you think it'll be before someone finds us?"

"Well." Veronica began. "It's Saturday night, so I'd say, Monday morning sometime. " She picked at a fingernail.

"Are you kidding me?" Dick was clearly dismayed.

"Gee, Dick. Don't sound so thrilled." Veronica replied, annoyed.

"We could pound on the door." He suggested, sounding desperate.

"And who would hear us?" She shook her head. "The school is deserted."

"It wasn't when you decided to drag us in here." He pointed out. Veronica gave him a look.

"Do you realize what would happen if we got caught in the school after hours?" Veronica asked. "It would be worse than spending two days in here with you, that's for sure."

"What about your dad?" Dick wanted to know. "He's a P.I. Won't he get worried when he finds out you're missing?"

"Normally, yes." She told him. "But he's out of town. One of his few required book tour dates."

_That was one of reasons Dad hadn't wanted to do the book. The last thing he wanted to do was take the death of my best friend, as well as Aaron's attacks on us, and make money off of them. The contract had originally required him to be gone for an entire month on the tour, but he'd gotten Cliff to talk the editors down to making several of the stops instead of all of them. _

"Great." He said. "Just great."

"Look on the bright side, Dick." Veronica replied with false cheer.

"There's a bright side?" He interrupted snidely.

"Are you pouting?" She asked, incredulous. A grin spread across her features.

"Dude, Dick Casablancas doesn't pout." He refuted.

"Whatever." She said, still smiling.

_Two days in a closet with Pouting Dick. Oh, yeah. That's my idea of a good time._

"I'm bored." Dick announced. Veronica stared at him.

"We've only be in here for..." She checked her watch. "A half hour. How can you possibly be bored all ready?

"It's a gift." He smirked, buffing his nails against his shirt.

"Wow, Dick. It's a wonder you made it through the door with an ego that big." She gave him a toothy smile. "Over compensating?" He glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dick shot back.

"Not really, no." She answered. "I ate not that long ago, and I'd like to continue the digestive process." He was quiet for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dick was suddenly all serious, more like the Dick she'd come to know since the beginning of the summer.

"I guess." She glanced at him warily. She preferred him when he was snarky. She didn't trust him when he got serious.

"Why did you break up with Logan?" He met her gaze as he asked. She was surprised by what she saw in his eyes...he truly wanted to know.

"I think you know why." She answered, her gaze becoming a little angry.

"The pool fire?" Veronica nodded.

"You know why he did that right?" Dick went on.

"Because he's angry." Veronica replied.

"Yeah, because they tried to hurt you." He scuffed at the ground with his shoe.

"Are you trying to say that the pool fire is my fault?" Veronica snapped.

"Would you cool it for a second, Mars?" His tone silenced her. "All I'm saying is...that you should give him another chance."

"Who have thunk it?" Veronica said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Dogs really are loyal."

"God, Veronica." Dick kicked the door this time. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"It's a gift." she replied, mocking him. Veronica sighed. "Look..." She trailed off as she heard a ringing sound coming from Dick's jacket pocket. He put his hand in and pulled out his cell phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Do you mean to tell me that all this time we've been stuck in here and you had a cell phone?" Veronica demanded. She could hear a female voice asking about her through the phone.

"Madison, it's just..." Dick began to say into the phone. Veronica snatched it from his fingers mid-sentence.

"Dick's a little busy right now, Madison." Veronica snapped into the phone, ignoring the rich girl's stuttering protests. "He'll have to call you back." She ended the call, and began dialing a familiar number. "Hey Wallace, what'cha doin'?"


End file.
